redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Defence Force
The Earth Defence Force 'existed as the ''real primary governing body over Mars with its capital in Eos in the 50 years between the two Red Faction uprisings. Originally arriving after the First Martian Revolution; When Earth began to run out of its own natural resources, the EDF began to morph into what the Ultor Corporation had been - a corrupt oppressive overlord. Martial law was enforced, rights revoked and the population subdued forcibly. The Red Faction movement was resurrected in order to fight the EDF, and managed to liberate the sectors of Tharsis one by one. EDF forces then managed to cripple the organization by raiding their safehouse in the Badlands, but the remaining members formed a shakey alliance with the Marauders in order to execute their plan and destroy the lingering threat of the E.D.S. Hydra, thus thwarting the Earth Defense Force's last card to keep control on Mars. After the Red Faction-Marauder victory there were still remnants active on Mars, of course, but they were no longer in control. History '''Presence on Mars During the First Red Faction Uprising, the Earth Defence Force came to Mars to liberate the miners from the oppression of the Ultor Corporation, and crush any remaining Mercenary forces. Seen as liberators and protecters, the EDF established bases, checkpoints and a militrary presence in order to maintain security in the region. The EDF began terraforming Mars, and soon the planet boasted a breathable atmosphere. 'EDF Rule on Mars' "Ultor was so bad, they made the EDF look like good guys. The EDF are assholes now, and they were assholes then, but I'll take them over Ultor any old day." -Old Coot (Parker) With the so-called 'Martian Council' merely a puppet government, the EDF governed Mars for almost half-a-century, 50 years, between the demise of Ultor and their own demise in the Second Red Faction Uprising. Unfortunately for the civilians and miners, Earth began to run out of their natural resources and needed to secure its supply. The EDF became ever more controlling, eventually establishing martial law and soon began to limit the rights of the civilians and miners in the Tharsis region. Corruption festered within its ranks, the EDF itself controlled by the corporations like the AmuRuKo Corporation. 'Second Martian Revolution' In the midst of the EDF's war against the Marauders of the Mariner Valley region, the sister of Vasha, their leader, broke away and rescued two Martian citizens from an EDF internment camp. Samanya, now an outcast, joined Dan Mason and Hugo Davies in their attempt to revive the Red Faction. The EDF waged a war against the emerging, fledgeling insurgency in the Parker sector, established almost three years before, with little success. Eventually though an EDF sting operation was successful in inserting an operative called "Leo" within Dan's team - massacring an entire village called Vetro to do so. Leo turned on them during a carefully laid set-up, killing the third member of their team, Tyrell, but failing to kill Samanya and Dan after being shot by the former. The Red Faction group was forced to scatter, unsure how much the data the EDF had gained from their informant. The cell reformed, however, at a new safehouse by the months end. Finally, however, it seemed like the EDF had struck a breakthrough when they managed to kill one of the first three founders, Dan Mason. Unfortunately for them, his brother Alec Mason had recently arrived from Earth and upon his brother's death took up his mantle with much success. ]] The EDF under General Bertram Roth fought a losing war against the Red Faction, being pushed out of sector after sector. First to fall was Parker and then the guerrillas took the sector of Dust which was the EDF's key mining sector. The Town of Dust had artillery dropped on it to cover the EDF withdrawal. The sectors of Oasis and the Badlands fell soon after. Upon its exit from Oasis, EDF armor rolled into the Oasis Residential attempting to divert Red Faction attention. After the kidnap and interrogation of its mastermind, Colonel Joseph Broga, the Red Faction pushed through the EDF-established Free Fire Zone - a massive shooting range for their artillery, and entered their capital of Eos. As the EDF defeat in Eos neared, the tide swung back into their favor when a member of the Red Faction, Randy Jenkins, secretly betrayed the location of the Badlands safehouse. A massive EDF assault crippled the Red Faction killing many including their commander. With the imminent arrival of the E.D.S. Hydra, things looked secure in the EDFs favor. The surviving Red Faction created a shakey truce with the Marauders, routed the forces under the command of General Roth and destroying EDF Central Command. Together they used the Nano Forge, a piece of old Ultor tech which the EDF had attempted to capture but which had slipped through their fingers and into those of the Red Faction, to destroy the Hydra and its captain, Admiral Lucius Kobel. Although the Marauder leader, Vasha, died in this battle, EDF lost their last chance at saving their half-century regime on Mars. Weapons & Tactics 'Infantry Weaponry' The EDF in the period of the second Red Faction uprising employed a large range of infantry weapons, mostly traditional projectile weapons but with some more advanced tech as well including homing rounds and super heavy metal slugs. The pinacle of EDF weapons technology of the era was the singularity bomb. Pistol - The pistol was the basic EDF side-arm, carried only by their lowliest grunts. It could be, however, very accurate at range and deadly in trained hands. Assault Rifle - The assault rifle was a basic weapon used by EDF soldiers capable of sustained automatic fire. Subverter - The Subverter was an automatic side-arm which was employed by the EDF in the Battle of Mariner Valley. Peacekeeper - The Peacekeeper was the EDFs automatic close-range shotgun, and was far more fomidable against melee and close quarter attacks than the standard EDF Assault Rifle. Sniper Rifle - Used primarily by EDF specialists, the sniper rifle was extremely deadly at all ranges. Enforcer - Although not as hard-hitting as the EDF assault rifle, the Enforcer's homing bullets more than made up for it in accuracy whilst firing on the move. Gauss Rifle - A kind of heavy assault rifle, the Gauss Rifle was about as hard-hitting as the come - able to shoot down walls and tip vehicles. Rail Driver - A weapon with a well established history on Mars, Rail Drivers fired metal slugs at extremely high-velocity and could penetrate anything from vehicles to walls completely nullifying 'cover.' The EDF Rail Driver, like most, came with x-ray scopes allowing the user to see through solid objects making nowhere safe. Singularity Bomb - About as cutting edge as military hardware could get, the EDF Singularity Bomb created a micro-singularity which sucks up everything in its area from buildings to vehicles to people and compresses them, before exploding the matter outwards. 'Vehicles' In its deployment on the red planet, the Earth Defence Force utilised a large range of vehicles. [[EDF Scout Car|'EDF Scout Car']] - The EDF Scout Car is a high-mobility vehicle used by the EDF for patrols, fast-response and scouting around the time of the Second Martian Revolution. [[EDF Staff Car|'EDF Staff Car']] - The EDF Staff Car was a slower version of the Staff Car with twice the carrying capacity, and was often used for the transport of high-ranking personnel during the Second Martian Revolution. [[EDF Armored Personnel Carrier|'EDF Armored Personnel Carrier']] - The EDF Armored Personnel Carrier was the standard troop transporter of the Earth Defence Force during the Second Martian Revolution. [[EDF Heavy Truck|'EDF Cargo Truck']] - The EDF Cargo Truck, or Heavy Truck, was a rarely used military heavy hauler in EDF service during the Second Martian Revolution [[EDF Medium Tank|'EDF Medium Tank']] - [[EDF Main Battle Tank|'EDF Main Battle Tank']] - [[EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery|'EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery']] - [[EDF Flyer|'EDF Gunship']] - The backbone of EDF air supremecy, EDF Flyers were the standard EDF aircraft during their governance on Mars. [[EDF Bomber|'EDF Bomber']] - Used rarely, the EDF Bombers were aircraft stationed on Mars during the Second Martian Revolution. [[EDF Dropship|'EDF Dropship']] - Used by the EDF in their first deployment on Mars against the Ultor Corporation, little is known about these. Mounted Weaponry In addition to EDF Infantry weaponry, guarding a compound with without firepower is not effective. Instead, stationary weaponry is set up: *Heavy Machine Gun Turret - The Primary defense weapon for bases and checkpoints. Fires 32 rounds per second. *Gauss Turret - The mounted version of the Gauss Rifle. Fires destructive bolts. *Missle Turret - A rare mounted weapon. Fires blue missiles that are the equivalent of the Red Faction's Rockets. Ranks Ranks known to be used by the Earth Defence Force: *General *Major *Colonel *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Master Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Private First Class *Private 'Types' EDF Grunt (Blue. Weaponry: Pistol, Rarely Assault Rifle) EDF Trooper (Brown. Weaponry: Pistol, Assault Rifle, Peacekeeper, rarely Enforcer, rarely Subverter.) EDF Officer/Specialist (Brown. Weaponry: Sniper Rifle, Peacekeeper, rarely Gauss Rifle, Subverter.) EDF Elite Trooper (Brown. Weaponry: EDF Shield, Enforcer, Peacekeeper, Gauss Rifle.) EDF Heavy Trooper (Silvery White, Brown in Multiplayer. Weaponry: Gauss Rifle, Peacekeeper, rarely Assault Rifle, rarely Rail Driver.) Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Earth Defence Force